The Adventures of Team CALS
by Hieisteel
Summary: This story is about Qrow adopting a child. That he had to protect from Salem. She is one of the four maidens she dosent know she is one. She had been at Atlas Academy for a long time before she gotten her own team.


**Chapter 1**

 **Meeting Team CALS**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Hope you enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cyclone is a child that goes to the school called Atlas Academy in Atlas. She works under Ironwood to help Winter to keep Atlas safe from Grimm. She had been there for nearly three to four years without a team.

Ironwood got a call from someone in regaurding Cyclone saying "Cyclone needs a team to protect her. Make sure you send her through the intiation." Ironwood answered him "I understand why you want her on a team to protect her. I will put her through it" The guy on the phone said in apperation in his tone "Thanks Ironwood, thanks for looking out for her. With her being my adopted daughter. I want to make sure she is safe expecatally what she is." After the converstion Ironwood knew what he should do.

Ironwood called Cyclone to his office. When Cyclone arrived he had told her "Cyclone your father wanted you to have a team of your own like he did." Cyclone protested "But, Ironwood why i have been doing good on my own so far." Ironwood said "But, Cyclone the key word is so far. I say just make your dad happy." Cyclone just simply said "Fine, I will just to please dad. When are we going to start the new thing to pick out teams" Ironwood Stated "Here in about a week be ready Cyclone." Cyclone nodded and left for her room she had shared with Alice a new girl that came to Atlas Academy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Cyclone was waiting with Ironwood and Winter Winter turned around asking "Cyclone you ready for your team?" Cyclone said annoyed "As I will ever be" Ironwood looked and said in a serios tone "Don't be like that Cyclone you will be fine. You will find a team that will match your personality." Cyclone answered annoyed "Thats kinda what im afraid of." Winter asked "Why Cyclone is it cause you have to soicalize to people or could it be your afraid of have friends." Cyclone didn't answer her but said "lets get this over with I am only doing this for my dad anyway to please him."

The team initiation was well underway Cyclone had meet Drew Arc. Drew uses two twin bladed axes that forms a bow. Cyclone uses and bowstaff the is a shotgun that she can hold with one hand when she shoots it. When they were dealing with Grimm. Cyclone told Drew to get behind her and she shot it with her right had. Drew said "Wow you just shot that gun with only your right had hardly no one can do that." Cyclone just nodded understanding that. While changing it back into a bowstaff. Cyclone said in a alarming tone "Lets go before more comes. Lets see if we can find more people to form our team cause as we were told its the first people you see." They continue on looking around and then they see two people one is useing a tri-barrel gun shoting Grimm. The other one is of a guy useing fire fist claws. It seems like they were having a big disadvantage. So, Cyclone and Drew went to go and help them. Drew used his semblence to protect the others when Grimm would get close to any of them. Cyclone had used her weapon in only her bowstaff form. Thats when they realized her semblence was wind. Suddenly it hit Drew he thought 'If Cyclone'ssemblence is wind the one that had the claws had fire mine is earth. Makes me wander what the other one is. If his weapon is a triton makes me think his is water. We have all the four main elements. This will be intrasting to say the least.'

The Grimm was taken down. The four of them headed back to the school. When they made it back Winter walked up to Cyclone "Cyclone you and your team head to see Ironwood. I am assuming he is waiting for you and the others in the main room to present your team." Cyclone just simply nodded and headed toward the main room with the others. Ironwood motioned for them to come closer. Ironwood said "Cyclone, Drew Arc, Leon Lionheart, Samehada Umi will be known as Team CALS lead by Cyclone."

Cyclone was surprised while saying "I'm team leader really?" Ironwood nodded while saying " Yes, Cyclone you are." Cyclone just looked shocked to say the least.

When all the teams were named. Everyone went to there dorm rooms. That already had their stuff in it. It was night Cyclone left the dorm room and went to the roof. She looked at her wind barrier to see if her barrier was OK. When she deamed her barrier was fine she proceeded to do her nightly potrol of the school.

The next morning Cyclone made it back to her dorm room. She took a shower before waking the others up. She got out of the shower and noticed Drew and Leon was already up. She asked "Who is going to wake up Samehada." Leon answered " I will Cyclone." After Samahada was woken up they all went to their classes.

Sorry it might be short but im so tired so I will end it here.


End file.
